utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mafumafu
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 22 grudnia 2016r. |songfeat = collab |gender = Mężczyzna |official_illustrator = Fukamachi Naka (深町なか) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = まふまふ |officialromajiname = mafumafu |othernameinfo = |aka = 鏡見て失神P (Kagami Mite ShisshinP) |dateofbirth = 18 października 1991 r. |age = 26 |status = Aktywny |year = 2011-po dziś dzień |NNDuserpageID = 18874531 |mylistID1 = 22993832 |mylist1info = Utattemita |mylistID2 = 29645300 |mylist2info = kollaby |mylistID3 = 27495235 |mylist3info = Mix |nicommuID1 = co1089826 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Akatin, Amatsuki, un:c, Soraru}} Mafumafu (まふまふ) jest stosunkowo nowym Utaite z dość szerokim zakresem głosu, który zaczął "karierę" w połowie 2011 roku. Mafumafu lubi dodawać różne efekty do swojego głosu a także głośno krzyczeć w swoich coverach. Może on również osiągać bardzo wysokie noty bez żadnego trudu, jednak gdy śpiewa swoim normalnym głosem to także brzmi dobrze. Często używa swojego szerokiego zakresu głosu w coverach przeskakując pomiędzy wysokimi a niskimi oktawami by dopasować się do utworu. Jest także zdolny wydobyć z siebie bardzo przekonujący głos kobiecy, co słychać najwyraźniej w jego coverze "Matryoshka" . Sporadycznie zapomina tekstu piosenki którą śpiewa więc zamiast tego mamrocze bądź wydaje słodkie dźwięki aż do następnej linijki tekstu. Jego covery są najczęściej otagowane "kakuseirui" (覚声類, energetyzujący głos). Potrafi także mixować, często robi to dla innych Utaite. Mafumafu jest także producentem, stworzył do tej pory trzy oryginalne piosenki przy użyciu Vocaloid, które znajdują się na jego pierwszej Mylist. Współpraca i projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2011.06.21) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2011.08.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Matryoshka" (2011.08.18) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. Mafumafu i ZERO (2011.08.27) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Mafumafu i LiLoL (2011.08.30) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra i Lilia) (2011.09.05) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.18) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.17) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.23) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Nano, Mafumafu, KazyuP, Bibi i Char.C (2011.10.29) # "Just a game" feat. Mafumafu i Iincho (2011.11.03) # "Refrain" (2011.11.22) # "Glorious World" (2011.12.15) # "Invisible" feat. Mafumafu i Akatin (2011.12.24) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Mafumafu, ZERO, Iru, Sorabane (2011.12.25) # "Bouquet" (2011.12.27) # "Babylon" (2011.12.29) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Pain) (2012.01.16) # "ARKADIA" feat. Mafumafu i Matsushita (2012.01.16) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.17) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.01.29) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.06) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.10) # "Migi Hidari" (Right i Left) (2012.03.08) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Orchestra Arrange- (2012.03.13) # "Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Mafumafu i Akatin (2012.03.16) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.03.17) # "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" (Touched By an Angel!) (K-ON!! insert song) feat. Mafumafu, Senra, Freedel i Keysuke (2012.03.20) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Mekakushi Code" (2012.04.07) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years i Overnight Story) (2012.04.15) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.07) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (One Player Hide-i-Seek) (2012.06.08.) # "Mr. Music" feat. Mafumafu, Urata, OLD, Score, Shouta, Rimokon i DC (2012.06.10) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Mafumafu i Ishigantou (2012.06.22) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (Community only) # "Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter" (Perfect Crime Love Letter) (2012.06.25) # "magician's operation" (2012.07.23) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.08.09) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru i MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Children Record" feat. Mafumafu i Amatsuki (2012.08.16) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Mafumafu, Yuuto, Amatsuki, i Kony (2012.08.22) # "Scapegoat Amplifer" (2012.09.07) # "Koi Tsubaki Hime" (2012.09.13) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c, i Mafumafu (2012.09.22) (Warning: content not appropriate for minors) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2012.10.03) # "CaseTRESman" (2012.10.04) # "Sarumane Isu Tori Game" (Aimless Imitation Musical Chairs) (2012.10.29) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Ghost of Azalea) (2012.11.07) # "Bad Sweets" (2012.11.22) # "Bri New Story" ( OP) (2012.12.08) # "Nostalgia" (2012.12.23) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Mafumafu i Akatin (2013.01.14) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Mafumafu i Amatsuki (2013.01.26) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) (2013.02.04) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.08) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.17) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.03.31) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.05) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.07) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" (Shoddy Utopia Policy) (2013.06.16) # "Maji LOVE 2000% feat. Mafumafu, Shamuon, Kony, Kashitaro Ito, Yuuto, Amatsuki i un:c (2013.06.21) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.07.02) # "Reiwai Terrorism" (Soul Distortion Terrorism) (2013. 07.19) # "Tousou Honnou" (Escape Instinct) (2013.08.10) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Fireworks) (self-cover) (2013.08.25) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.08) # "Summer Time Record" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.12) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) feat. Mafumafu i Amatsuki (2013.10.02) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2013.10.14) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.30) # "Outer Science" (2013.11.19) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" -Arrange ver.- (2014.01.13) # "Enmei Chiryou" -Arrange ver.- (2014.02.13) # "Kami no Manimani" feat. un:c and Mafumafu (2014.02.15) # "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" (Underwater Sea Lily Story) feat. Mafumafu i Soraru (2014.03.07) }} Piosenki na TmBox Dyskografia Galeria |Mafukun.png|Mafumafu widziany na swoim blogu |mafuuu.jpg|Prawdziwy wygląd Mafumafu |mafumafuRL.jpg|Prawdziwy wygląd Mafumafu |Mafumafu_twitter.jpg|Ikona Mafumafu na Twitterze. |Mafumafu_twitter_2.png|Ikona Mafumafu na Twitterze. Ilustracja wykonana przez Soranesee (そらねしい) |kurumi ponchio.31812678_p1.png|Od lewej do prawej: Choumiryou, un:c, Mafumafu, Bang, i Urata w ich coverze "Kurumi☆Ponchio" |Mafu tenshi ni furetayo.25958023 p6.png|Mafumafu widziany w jego coverze "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" |Mafumafu_blog.png|Mafumafu widziany na swoim blogu. |Mafumafu_twitter_bg.png|Mafumafu widziany na swoim tle na Twitterze. |Mafuxteru_twitter.png|Mafumafu i jego maskotka Mafuteru widziani na Twitterze. }} Ciekawostki * Jego postać ma białe włosy, czerwone oczy i kod kreskowy pod lewym okiem. * Jego oficjalną maskotką jest biały, śliniący się Teru Teru Bouzu (　╹﹃╹), o imieniu Mafuteru. Ma też swójego "własnego" Twittera . Często pojawia się na fanartach z Mafumafu. * Lubi koty i ptaki. * Lubi grać na gitarze i komponować. * Lubi jedzenie, które zawiera dużą ilość wody. * Jest szczęśliwy, kiedy idzie do łóżka. * Pomiędzy nim a jego przyjaciółmi na Twitterze krąży pewien żart, że jest narcystyczny i zawsze patrzy na siebie w lustrze, przez co zyskał przezwisko "Mafumen" (połączenie ikemen z mafumafu). * Jego dalszy ciąg żartu z lustrem, piosenki które wyprodukował otagowane są Kagami Mite ShisshinP (鏡見て失神P) co znaczy mniej więcej "spojrzał-w-lustro-i-omdlał P". * Aktualnie studiuje na uniwersytecie. * Nie występuje na wielu koncertach, ponieważ jego ciało jest dość słabe, szybko się męczy i łatwo może zachorować. Potrafi on nawet zasnąć w środku rozmowy z innymi ludźmi. * Podziwia Glutamine. * W grudniu 2011 roku obiecał, że jeśli osiągnie 4000 oglądających do końca roku, to przebierze się za dziewczynę. 28 stycznia 2012 roku spełnił swoją obietnicę zamieszczając przy tym wpis na blogu. * Ma 178 cm wzrostu i waży 60 kg. * Wystepował w róznych japońskich prefekturach w sierpniu 2013r. jako gość Circle of Friends * W grudniu 2011 roku jego starszy brat został ojcem dwojga dzieci przez co Mafumafu został wujkiem. * Raz na Twitterze powiedział, że jest gruby i musi zacząć jeść mniej. * Powiedział, że uwielbia nocne niebo. * Gra w Mario Kart. * Lubi czerwone wino, ale robi się po nim śpiący. * Ma alergię na koty. * Uwielbia anime Gochiusa tak bardzo, że posiada nawet budzik z Cocoa i Chino. * Soraru skomentował, że jest masochistą, bo lubi jeść bardzo pikantne rzeczy. Linki * Twitter * Blog * mixi * TmBox Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Mężczyźni